


Birthday Cake Ice Cream

by starwol



Series: AU Requests [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: And a huge flirt, Cute, Gen, IT'S SO FLUFFY, Soulmate AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ice cream shop, yuto is a greaseball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwol/pseuds/starwol
Summary: Working alone on a Wednesday had its perks.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto | Reader, Yuto | Reader
Series: AU Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541608
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Birthday Cake Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> the au where you don’t know your soulmate until you touch them

Summertime was the worst, you thought as you stood behind the counter of the ice cream parlor you worked at. It was when all the couples decided to be super gross and cringe while being on their dates, and you couldn’t handle much more. Not that you weren’t happy for them, it was just that you didn’t have your soulmate like they did, so it made you kind of jealous. 

Working alone on a Wednesday had its perks. For one, it was almost dead because it had forecasted a terrible storm for the day and mostly everyone was staying home. Well, mostly everyone.

“Hi, welcome to Calamity! What can I get for you today?” You asked the customer as they walked towards the counter. You smiled as you recognized the customer, Yuto. He came in every week and got the same thing, a triple scoop in a waffle bowl of mint chocolate chip and espresso ice cream. He always let you choose the third flavor, and this week you thought about the special flavor, birthday cake, being the perfect choice. 

“Ah, hey! Haven’t seen you in a while.” Yuto said, leaning against the counter as you grinned at him. Shaking your head, you grab the waffle bowl and head towards the cooler. 

“Yuto, it’s only been a week. Speaking of which, your usual?’ You asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded at you, a smile on his face as he watched you work. Usually, you had a coworker here with you and she typically finished up Yuto’s order for him, but since it was just you, you did everything. 

“Anything else for you today?” You asked, a grin on your face as you began to ring him up. He shook his head, grabbing the money from his pocket and handing it to you, the slightest brush of your fingertips made you drop the money. 

“Oh..?” You held your hand close to your chest, looking up at Yuto who was blushing as much as you. 

“Looks like I finally found you, soulmate.” He said, grabbing your hand and kissing it. “Pick you up after work so we can talk about this?” He asked, grabbing his ice cream and heading for the door. 

“Uh..y-yeah! Sure!” You stuttered, looking at the money on the counter. “Your change, Yuto!” You yelled, holding up the bill. “Keep it! It’s a tip for my soulmate.” He responded with a wink, walking out of the store with the biggest smile that you think you’ve ever seen on anyone.


End file.
